


Real Enough:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Screaming, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had a nightmare about what happened to him, as he battled Wo Fat for the last time, He thought Danny was dead, But Danny was there alive, & well, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve had a nightmare about what happened to him, as he battled Wo Fat for the last time, He thought Danny was dead, But Danny was there alive, & well, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

It was a long day, & even a longer night, when Commander Steve McGarrett was brought home from the hospital, & he was resting comfortably in bed, thanks to his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was busy cleaning up everything from the **_Welcome Home_** Party, that their ohana had thrown, to welcome Steve home properly.

 

Danny was glad that Steve was home safe, & sound, Also recovering properly, Cause he knew that if his lover was not recovering in his own surroundings, It would mean trouble, So, He thought of cleaning up a bit, & staying close by, Just in case, The Former Seal needs anything, or wants something.

 

Meanwhile, Steve continued on napping, He was dreaming of pleasant things for a change, like being on the beach alone with Danny for a change, & they were enjoying their time together, but suddenly a gunshot interrupted their time, & it hit Danny in the back, instantly killing him. Steve immediately yelled & was sobbing, "NOOOOOO!!!!!", & all of sudden, everything went black, & he kept on screaming. He has no idea, that Danny had heard, & was rushing from the kitchen, & upstairs, so he could get to him.

 

Danny heard his lover's screaming, & distress, He rushed two steps at a time, He got into the bedroom, & he gently woke his lover, saying, "Steve, Baby, It's Danno, It's okay, You **_are_** home safe,  & sound". Steve opened his eyes, & then saw that his lover was alive, He instantly grabbed him, & hugged him. The Loudmouth Detective instantly kissed him everywhere, & soothed him, "I love you, Baby, Always & Forever", & the Five-O Commander said with a smile, "I love you too", He fell asleep, as Danny rocked him in his arms, & he stayed guard, making sure that nothing else would get him.

 

The End.


End file.
